


Repossession - The Graphic Novel

by THISisGREAT



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THISisGREAT/pseuds/THISisGREAT
Summary: A graphic novel adaptation of dreamsofspike's fic "Repossession"Crowley and Aziraphale's clandestine love affair has spanned the past fourteen years, with Heaven and Hell none the wiser. Or so they thought. Angel and demon alike quickly learn that Heaven can be far crueler than Hell.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 244
Kudos: 551
Collections: Repossession and Repo-verse Works





	1. Teaser/Preview Images

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repossession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710115) by [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike). 



> I wanted to share with you some preview images for this project, which will begin proper posting in earnest within a couple of weeks! The prologue is almost ready and I will be posting it before the end of December!! 
> 
> Thanks so much for your support and your patience in waiting for this project!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I hope these images whet your appetite for more, soon to come!!

That's just a preview of what's coming in the Repossession Graphic Novel! Watch for the prologue to be posted later this month!!!

Thanks, guys!! 


	2. Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Cover for the Repossession Graphic Novel...
> 
> The Prologue will be posted TOMORROW!!!! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)


	3. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, guys, finally! 
> 
> The Prologue for the Repossession Graphic Novel! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Go here to read the Prologue to Repossession, the fanfiction on which this adaptation is based! :) 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710115/chapters/46645777


	4. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go here to read Chapter One of Repossession, the fanfiction on which this adaptation is based!! :) 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710115/chapters/46742989#workskin


End file.
